The present invention is directed to a device for detecting flying objects and for firing ground-to-air mines at them. The device is especially useful in helicopter combat. By "ground-to-air mine" is meant a defensive mine which is fired from the ground against a flying object, for instance, against a helicopter.
The invention is based on the object to provide a device for detecting flying objects and for firing such a ground-to-air mine which is characterized by especially high simplicity and functional safety, as well as low consumption of energy.